Ship of Dreams
by Sailor Marty Rae
Summary: I've risen from the dead! This was actually written almost three years ago, but after a bit of consideration, I've decided to go ahead and post it. Robin and Franky have never been too experimental in their marriage. But with it being their anniversary, and the entire ship empty, maybe it was time to change that.


"Pssst. Babe."

The woman waved her hand around at the sound, groaning lightly.

"Roooobin. I have somethin super for you!" Franky sounded excited as he gently nudged her shoulder, trying to rouse her from her nap.

"Can't it wait?" She whispered, burying her head into the pillow.

This caused the cyborg to frown deeply, setting his large hands on his hips as he decided on how he would go about this. They were the only two on the ship for the night, as the rest of the crew went into town, letting the older couple celebrate their anniversary on their very own, ship of dreams. (Hopefully this one wouldn't sink.)

His frown slowly cracked into a smile as he placed a warm kiss on the back of her neck, just above her spine. His lips left a hot trail across her skin as he moved up, easily making it to her jawline and stopping there, teeth coming out to nibble gently on the skin before moving up slightly, grabbing her earlobe in his mouth.

"Mmm..." Robin gave a sleepy moan, her eyes fluttering open. "You know the best ways to wake me up, don't you?"

The older man chuckled, his lips moving away from her ear to meet her mouth. She kissed back eagerly, eyelids shutting again as her arms responded quickly, wrapping around her husbands neck to deepen the kiss. Her head moved slightly to the left, tongue slipping out to trace along his bottom lip.

The man knew what she wanted and he obliged, opening his mouth just enough for his tongue to meet hers and pull another moan from the woman. He ground his hips down gently, his hardening member brushing against her thigh.

"F-Franky..."

"Mmmm...yeah?" Their lips parted slightly, just enough that they could catch a much needed breath. Her blue eyes stared up at his dark ones and he knew exactly what it meant. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before sitting up on his knees, grinning.

"Ready for your surprise?"

Robin shouldn't have been as aroused as she was. Not this easily, of course. She was an adult, one who rarely had sex with anyone before meeting Franky.

But this...this was different. Her eyes were covered in a silky purple cloth, her wrists tied behind her back in such a way that caused her bare breasts to puff out, her back arching slightly to compensate. She was sitting with her knees separated, the inside of her legs positioned not so gently on the bed so that they formed a W shape. She had no idea what would happen, or where her husband was, and it thrilled her.

The bed dipped beneath her and she knew he was there, crawling towards her at an agonizingly slow pace.

"My my, what do we have here?" Franky's voice was low, husky almost as he trailed a finger across her thin panties, feeling the wet fabric. Robin shuddered beneath his touch, clenching her teeth as she tried to hold in a moan.

"We've hardly even begun." His breath was now against her left breast, and she briefly wondered when he had gotten there before a hand was roughly grabbing its twin, thumb running across the perky nipple.

She let out a moan this time, a quiet one under her breath, but he heard it. As if to punish her, he slowed down, bringing his thumb across at yet another slow pace, as his mouth latched on to the first one. His teeth scraped against her nipple, his tongue moving to lick across the most sensitive areas he knew so well.

Robin was about to bite through her tongue now, trying to hold in the next moan as another wave of pleasure hit. She pressed her breasts out farther, trying to get more of the wet friction across her chest.

The man gleefully responded, widening his mouth as he pulled away with a light POP, moving to the right, only to stop above her nipple. He blew against it, watching her shiver and squirm.

"Problem, darling?" He grinned, one hand trailing across her hip as he watched her desperate expression.

She trembled as she shook her head.

"No sir." Even those two words were difficult to say without moaning! 'Damn him,' she thought, biting her lip again.

When Franky decided she had been tortured enough to begin, he easily lifted her up to set her on her knees, reaching over to grab something that would be of utter importance.

"Stay relaxed." He cooed, licking the shell of her ear. She nodded, setting her forehead on his shoulder. She was well aware of the liquid dripping down her thigh, and she was past the point of caring now.

"No." The woman grinned, tossing her hair to the side. "Be rough! Be harsh!" She leaned in farther, biting gently on his neck. "Punish me like i deserve." Her voice was deep and sultry, dripping with lust as her legs spread out slightly.

Even when he thought he knew her perfectly, this woman always surprised him at every turn. One hand gripped the surprise item, the other sliding the fabric of her panties over. Franky returned her grin, even though she couldn't see it, his large hands silently popping the cap of a bottle. There was a squirt of liquid, before one of his hands returned to her breast, massaging it roughly as the item in his hand prodded gently at her entrance.

Robin gasped, moaning even louder than before.

"Oh, Franky it's so big," she pouted cutely, panting. "I don't know if i-" her voice caught in her throat as it was thrust up, and she realized he wasnt aiming for the entrance he usually favored. She bent her knees a little, trying to adjust to the new feeling penetrating her ass. Before she could even begin to think again, it was pushed farther, resulting in immense pressure, heat, and...pleasure!

"That's right." Franky grinned. "Take it, take it all." With another push it was enveloped completely, and he let go of it, letting her adjust slightly.

The cyborg couldn't think if anything else that would make the scene any more erotic. There she was, the love of his life, the sexiest woman on the planet, moaning and trembling at his touch. Sweat dripped from her temples as she adjusted to the unusual feeling, her legs spread out a bit farther to accommodate the dildo.

"More..." She whispered, panting. "I need more..."

His eyes flicked down to the soaked area on her cotton underwear, and another idea sparked in his brain.

Her senses were overloading at all the slight touches, the caresses, and the intense pressure she now felt. She began to curse the object, squirming as she tried to get it to move. It didn't work, and she turned her now flushed face to where she assumed her husband was sitting.

"More." Robin demanded, her voice barely above a whisper, "i need more..."

Her pleas were answered quickly, whether he had obeyed or if he was already planning it she didn't know.

The man had lay down between her legs, back against the mattress as he stared up at the glorious sight. Both hands reached up, grasping her hips as he brought her down, letting out a puff of hot air against her panties.

Robin threw her head back, desperately wanting to just drop down on his mouth, let him lick, let him suck, let him bring her to release the way he knew she loved, but then again...she didn't want it to stop.

Franky lifted a finger, hooking it under her panties and pulling them away from her hot folds. He grinned and let his hand rest on her dark curls, his other hand pulling her down enough that he could kiss her, licking at the sweet liquid she was covered in. Her legs trembled before giving out, her ass resting on his chin as she fell directly on his mouth, just as planned.

Her hips began to move, rolling against his face as he opened his mouth a little wider, his tongue gliding across the inside of her as his nose nudged at her clit.

"F-fuck! F-Franky...i need..." She wasn't able to finish as her moans tore through her words, her lower body grinding itself against the man's face.

The man hummed gently, sending vibrations out as he sucked at her clit, nipping gently as he knew it drove her nuts. The proof was literally above him as she let out a shriek, only laced with a small amount of pain and an intense amount of pleasure.

"Franky please! I need you!" She practically screamed out in desperation, needing more, needing to be filled, needing him.

He pulled away with another pop, lifting her and not even bothering to wipe his face as he moved her back so she was straddling his hips. One hand aligned his erect and painfully throbbing cock at her entrance, the other rubbing slowly at the bundle of nerves he loved oh so much.

Robin couldn't see it, but she knew his cock was already swollen and dripping with pre-cum, waiting for her as she used the rest of her strength to hold herself up. It only took a moment to figure out where he was, before she dropped down heavily onto him, pulling him in and letting out a loud moan in sync with the blue haired man's groan. When he kissed her then, she could taste herself on his lips and she dove into it, licking up the sweet taste she found. Franky instinctively bucked his hips, slamming up into her as she moaned again. His finger stayed at her clit, the other hand grasping at her breast and massaging it roughly. His thumbs moved in sync with his thrusts, moving in circles around the two areas as he watched her. She needed no instruction to know when to ride, pulling herself up with her little strength and then falling back down in time with his thrusts.

The cyborgs hands were everywhere. She felt them on her breasts, on her clit, on her neck, on her cheek, on her ass even, and she never wanted them to stop. They moved everywhere, trailing a path of electricity wherever they went. One even took hold of the dildo that she had almost forgotten about, almost, holding it in place as she bounced. Not only did she have Franky's dick hitting her front pleasure center, she had a large dildo ramming into the other she didn't even know she had. She had his fingers moving roughly against her skin, pinching at her clit again as his mouth latched onto her breast.

It seemed that time was moving in slow motion as she fell down that last time, the heat that had coiled up in her gut suddenly releasing in a white hot flash that had her whole body shaking. She screamed, louder than she thought possible, higher than she thought possible, still moaning as the man below her pounded relentlessly. White edged at her vision as she tightened around him, her legs squeezing his hips as she clenched around his member.

It wasn't long before the cyborg came, crying out a garbled version of his wife's name as he tried to speak properly. He continued to roll his hips through his orgasm, as waves of pleasure continued to flow across his body, hitting every nerve, every single inch of his being.

The white began to dissipate as the woman felt a familiar jolt of liquid inside of her, Franky's hot seed filling every inch as her body continued to shake.

"Fran...ky..." With that she fell forward, her body drained of any and all energy she may have had. The cyborg grinned, pulling out slowly before grabbing at the dildo, setting it off to the side for later use. He gently wiped them both off, making sure to clean his face, before leaning in to kiss the woman he loved. Robin had managed to get out of the handcuffs, and was currently slipping off the blindfold as she stared at her husband.

"Where...the hell...did you..."

"Sanji." Was his only answer as he pulled her into a tight embrace, falling back onto the pillows. Exhaustion quickly set in for the both of them and he tucked Robin's head under his chin, protectively holding her close.

"Happy anniversary, babe. I love you."

Robin smiled, planting a kiss on his chest before yawning.

"I love you too."


End file.
